life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 4: Dark Room/@comment-4588215-20150807102501
Seeing as all of the tears have already been shed in the comments, I will spare the community my own and chose to ask a small, and potentially important, question. When we go to the barn in this episode, we learn there is a member of the Prescott family named Harry Aaron Prescott. Considering the developers of this game have a really keen eye for details and almost never chose anything randomly, it makes me wonder why this person's middle name is Aaron. My puzzledness comes from the fact that we find a letter in Chloe's house in the alternate timeline from a person named Aaron. When Max looks at it, she says "I never heard much about William's brother", however, the receiver's name is Bill, as can be seen from the beginning ("Hi Bill"). It truly confuses me as to why William was being referred to as "Bill", unless it was some sort of custom between the two brothers to write to each other with their middle names, perhaps in order not to be found out by someone. This would make William's full name William Bill Price and, most surprising of all, the only individual we are aware of with their middle name being Aaron is Harry Prescott, making the two brothers. Now, there is the possibility of Harry being William's brother-in-law, rather than an actual brother, but it doesn't make much sense for Max to not make it clear, if the case we actually so. One way or another, this would mean that Chloe is actually a part of the Prescott family, be it paternally or maternally, which leads to the conclusion that she could be Nathan's cousin without even being aware of it (unless Nathan was adopted, of course). One can speculate as to why their family names would be different, yet there is no denying their significance and probable connection. While Prescott means "priest's cottage", hinting at the barn and the bunker as a "sanctuary" in an ironic twisted way, Price quite obviously relates to money. It could be that, after realizing the greedy corruption of the Prescotts, William decided to forever leave them and chose "Price" as his new name as a symbol of knowing his own price and that of others. A rather peculiar addition to this suggestion are Max's words when she reads another letter in Chloe's original room in the alternate universe. The sender is Aunt Dorothy, who writes that she can't give them another loan, due to her own medical bills. Rather than saying anything else, Max's reaction is the following: "Too bad Joyce and William can't get any help from the Prescott Foundation...". While Max evidently has no idea about the likely relation, it could be a hint from the creators, just like how the parking and handicap fund were a hint to what would have happened to Chloe, had William never died, and how the double moon disappeared, signalling that one of the duo would fall victim. Then again it could all be a coincidence... XD